


grant ward's new best friend

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Crack, Dogs, Drabble, Gen, Grant Ward's Weakness, Humor, Pugs, Why Did I Write This?, grant ward loves puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hydra and SHIELD are after us….and you brought a god damn puppy..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	grant ward's new best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** using the Prompt "Puppy Kisses"

“What the hell is that,” Kara said folding her arms.

Grant stood in the doorway with a proud smirk as he held his prize. A small ball of cream colored ball of fluff, which was a stark contrast to its black face, rested in his arms. She wagged her tail looking up at her new master’s “friend” a pink tongue sticking out.

“It’s a dog,” Ward said, “I saw the fluffball in the widow and I had to buy it.”

“Hydra and SHIELD are after us….and you brought a god damn puppy,” Kara growled. 

“She can protect us,” Grant retorted.

“It’s a pug.” Kara said waving her hand in the air, “What’s going to do sneeze on them to death.”

Grant only huffed bringing the dog closer to his face letting her lick his face. 

“Come on Buddy the II,” He said to the dog, “We’re going to bed.” 

“Isn’t Buddy a boy dog’s name?” Kara asked. 

Grant never answered he disappeared upstairs in the house they occupied scratching the little dog’s head. As it wagged it’s curly tail he smiled. It may have not been much. But at least he had a friend who already loved him unconditionally.


End file.
